I love you
by Dr.Kerry
Summary: Monica thinks about her relationship with Scully


TITLE: I love you. AUTHOR: Scully's revenge (I'm also known as Dr.Kerry when I wrote about E.R) FEEDBACK: A lot! Scullys_revenge@libero.it RATING: PG-13 CLASSIFICATION: first person narrator. TIMELINE: Season 9 ARCHIVE: Everywhere, just keep my name attached. It would be very kind of you to let me known, but it's not necessary. SUMMARY: Thoughts of Scully's soul mate. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic came out of my sick brain during a philosophy lesson and when the bell rang it was here, blue ink on tea-and-glue-dirty sheet of paper. Please, don't be too angry at me because of what I've written here or because of the mistakes I've surely made. Remember I study English at school and I haven't a beta-reader, although I'm searching for one.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The first rays of sunshine begin sifting through the small slits of the rolling shutters, stimulating my optical nerves and slowly waking me up. I bury my face into the pillow in the vain attempt to fall asleep again, but Kerr jumps on the bed and stretches, massaging my neck with his little, incredibly soft paws. I moan with pleasure and disappointment at the same time. "I know, stupid cat, It's time to get up." I rub my sleepy eyes till I can hold them open and lower my gaze on the small woman who's quietly sleeping next to me. I've been doing this every morning since I moved in her apartment, just to be sure I'm not dreaming. I moist my dry lips with my tongue, finding the sweet taste of the kiss Dana placed on my mouth before going to feed William. I move a rebellious lock of bright red hair away from her forehead and trace the outline of her perfect face with two fingertips, quietly sighing. She's the finest creature I've ever saw in my whole life. I get up as silently as I can, and the distance from the heat of the covers and Dana's body make my own half-naked body shudder. I make my way out to the baby's room to make sure he's all right, although we have a.how the hell is it called? Well, a little bear-shaped machine which buzzes if he's crying or doesn't breath, and I almost trip in his favorite puppet, a black dog he was given by Charlie when we visited him in S. Diego. I brush it with my pajama top sleeve and then put it back next to him. We'll have to buy a larger bed; he sleeps all curled up in this one. Doctors say he's strong and healthy, and his weight and height are better than average. I'm not surprised, he drinks more milk than a little calf. He's sleeping peacefully, just as his mother, and he's so sweet. I'd liked him to be my son, really. This situation is enough complicated for me, and I don't know how William will react when he'll be grown-up. It will be very difficult for us if people's mentality doesn't change in the future. But I won't give up him. Before Dana and I discovered that our relationship was definitely something more than simple friendship I've never thought of having a son, or better still, I didn't want one at all, but now.when I'm at office or out in the field for an investigation I can't wait for coming back home to stay with my little boy. I shoot a last look at him and move to the bathroom, I really need a shower to get myself ready for today. I turn the water on and settle myself under the shower, paying attention to keep my hair dry. Umpf, it's so wild in the morning. While I'm soaping my body I notice a red spot just below my bellybutton. Dana's mark. That's one of her bad habits; last week she scratched my left shoulder blade, and I'm getting used to wear silk scarves to hide her hickeys. It's uncomfortable, but necessary. The others agents love to run down who works at the x- files, and I don't want to embarrass my girlfriend and our colleagues. I chuckle, thinking of how Follmer face would look like if he knew I live with Dana Scully. Maybe I'll tell him one day. I slip into my bathrobe and grope in the dark heading for the kitchen. I wanna make a great breakfast for my love. While I'm waiting for the croissant to heat up I get dressed and listen to my favorite Beatle's song, "Ain't she sweet". I had never thought my life would have changed so unexpectedly, but so positively as well. I can finally afford to be happy, to enjoy what I'm given, and above all there's somebody who loves me and shows it to me every day.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
I put the breakfast tray onto the bed and I sit next to Dana, waiting for the smell of coffee and croissants to wake her up. - Hey. - I whisper, moving closer to her. She slowly raises her eyelids and smiles at me tenderly. She's so beautiful. - Are you going away? - She asks with sleepy voice. - Yeah, John and I haven't discussed our defense line yet. - I pause and take a deep breath. - I'd like you to be with us, dear. - - You slackers. - She grins, propping upon an elbow to cover my mouth with hers. I'm considering phoning Skinner and inventing a silly story to stay home. As if she read my thoughts she breaks the kiss and pushes me away with her free hand. - I don't want you to be late because of me. - She caresses my hair and let go of me. - You're really quite a filet this morning. These tight clothes could turn on died men. - - At 9 o'clock I've a meeting which will decide the destiny of the x files and I can't leave it to uncle Doggett's charm. - Dana rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she smiles, and those little dimples at the corners of her mouth are so cute..she looks like a child. - So, send my love to him. - - Yes, of course. - I reply absent-mindedly as I put my shoes and my coat on. I'm still annoyed by the fact she went out with him yet. I can't resist and I come back to place a last kiss on her forehead. - I love you Dana. - - I love you too.Monica. -  
  
THE END 12-04-2001 


End file.
